Together in One Breath
by Pipspebble
Summary: Pippin struggles with recovery after the Battle at the Black Gate


Together In One Breath  
By Pipspebble  
Rating: G  
Setting: ROTK - Post The Black Gate  
Summary: Pippin's struggle with recovery after the Battle at the Black Gate  
  
This was written especially for Marigold's Challenge #4. Dang if she doesn't have me hooked.  
  
"I don't think that I can." Even to me my voice sounds small and frightened  
  
"Of course you can, Pip, just try it." That's my Merry, always so supportive, encouraging me to do things I never think I am able to do until he shows me that I can. Still, the distance between the bed and the chair where he sits six feet away is farther than I have been allowed to walk since Strider, I mean Aragorn, told me I could put weight back on my bad leg.  
  
The King is here, in the tent, watching as I take my first tentative steps and I am suddenly terrified. Gimli and Legolas are here as well, and the thought of falling in an undignified heap in their presence is enough to make me stop and reach behind me for the bedside table. I lean upon it, shaking and ashamed of it.  
  
"Pippin," Merry wheedles, using the tone that works best on me. "Come now, you have to start somewhere. Aragorn says your leg is strong enough to bear weight. Come to me, nice and easy. Take it as slow as you want."  
  
"But it's too far, Merry," I say, shaking my hair out of my eyes. "I don't think that I can make it."  
  
"Yes, you can, Pippin. I know you can."  
  
"What if I fall?"  
  
"Then I'll catch you, silly. Come now! Where's my brave hobbit lad?"  
  
I don't feel the least bit brave. Truth be known, I want nothing more than to crawl back into my cot, that same cot I have cursed these many days and nights as my body heals at a snail's pace, making me wonder if I will ever walk again. I wonder if I can even find the courage to try.  
  
Merry will not let up on me. Over the course of the last three days he has enticed me out of bed on four separate occasions, even going so far as to have me on my feet and ready to make that first step -- but something always stops me. Fear always stops me. Fear that I cannot do it, and that I will never be the same again.  
  
It frightens me to think that I may no longer be able to keep up with my cousin, that I can no longer follow him wherever he goes, sometimes going where he says I have no business going but going anyway. So I have done since I was old enough to walk. Merry has always been there for me. And in the past he has always allowed me to tag along. But what if I remain an invalid, forced to lie abed knowing that Merry has no choice but to go on without me?  
  
In the Shire, everyone knew us as "Merry and Pippin", always together in one breath, for whenever one was seen, the other was sure to follow. What if I am no longer able to be Merry's other half? What if we return to the Shire and he tires of me, an invalid cousin who cannot even walk this short distance to prove that I can? What if he takes up with Fredegar Bolger instead? Or, worse, his sister?  
  
I must have made a noise because all four of my protectors step toward me, arms extended to shield my fall or catch me outright, and suddenly I am angry, angry with myself, angry with the troll that fell on me and rendered me such a cripple, angry with the pain that is with me every waking moment, and angry with the knowledge that it might never go away.  
  
I shake my head, warning them off and they retreat to their original positions. I look across the tent into my cousin's face and see the light of hope in his eyes, the expectation of success. I cannot let my Merry down.  
  
I let go of the table. Steady, steady, I move one foot tentatively forward, drag the injured leg up beside it. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, but I keep going, taking baby steps, one right after the other. It seems to take forever to cover the six feet between us, but cover it I do.  
  
I keep my eyes on Merry as he watches my progress, and it makes me feel better to see in his eyes the pride in me he has never attempted to mask whenever I do something he deems good. By the time I reach him my legs are quivering with exhaustion and I do not think I can hold myself up a moment longer. My knees buckle and down I go.  
  
But in an instant Merry is there to catch me. Merry's arms are there to hold me upright against him, and Merry's hands are rubbing my back in soothing circles, punctuated with little pats of affection. And his voice is in my ear as I cling to him, panting with the effort to prove myself.  
  
"There, there, my Pippin," he says, a smile in his voice. "See? I told you that you could do it."  
  
I nod against his neck and allow his arms to support me as we stand a moment longer, giving me time to compose myself. Eventually my breathing slows to a more normal rate and Merry takes most of my weight and guides me back to my cot, directs me back under the covers and I willingly go, my eyes closing in bliss at the indescribable contentment of a soft bed to lie on and warm blankets to cover me. And warm hearts surrounding me, giving to me of their love.  
  
I can hear the others quietly leaving the tent and I sigh, sleep pulling at me, my body seeming to sink further into the mattress on the cot. I feel a familiar touch on my brow and open my eyes to meet the concerned blue ones of my cousin.  
  
"All right, Pip?" he asks, his tone gentle, his manner even more so as he runs his fingers lightly through my curls.  
  
I nod. "'a'right, Mer," I mumble, as sleep claws at my eyes. But there is one more thing I need to hear. "I did it, didn't I?"  
  
"Did what, dear heart?" he asks softly.  
  
"I came to you. Just like always."  
  
He smiles and I can see tears glisten in his eyes. "Yes, you did, my Pippin. You came to me. And I promise you, I will always be here for you to come to."  
  
I smile contentedly and let my lids fully close, my good hand fumbling over the covers for Merry's. I find it and grip it fiercely, hanging on to him for dear life.  
  
When I finally sleep, it is with the knowledge that some day soon I shall be hale and hearty again. Some day soon I shall run up to Merry and we will go off together, just like always, getting into mischief and all sorts of trouble, as is our habit.  
  
For now, it is enough to know that he is by my side, and I his, and again we are Merry and Pippin, always together in one breath.  
  
SUPER BIG THANKS to Lady Marigold, who has me in her back pocket for the bodacious beta, unflagging support and that one elusive line that was just danged perfect.  
  



End file.
